


Never An Excuse

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Tumblr prompts again!“Would you just shut up and listen to me for two goddamn seconds?!”Izaya was attacked by some thugs and Shizuo brings him home.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Never An Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



> In which I once again fucking suck at titles. SHEESH, I spend ten minutes alone thinking of something decent to put. Love you Steph!!

Shizuo methodically unfolded the blanket from where he’d placed it against Izaya’s knees, slowly unraveling the larger quilt until it covered Izaya completely from the chin up. It seemed a little silly, perhaps to cover a person up in this way, but it had been the way Izaya instructed him to do. As Shizuo did it he thought maybe it helped lessen the pain of the injuries on the other’s body, but really he realized Izaya had ordered him to do so as a means of getting Shizuo to calm down. As he finished, Shizuo knelt beside the couch where Izaya lay, staring fervently at the other’s resting form. Izaya seemed to be drifting off into a peaceful sleep, when suddenly his lips curved, and he cracked open one eye.

“Have you calmed down yet?”

Shizuo’s face contorted in a scowl. “Are you joking?”

“Really Shizu-chan! You’re going to steal away my opportunity to goad as much special treatment out of you as I possibly can because _you’re_ upset? I’m the one who got hurt! Must I always be the adult in these situations?” Izaya sighed exasperatedly.

“As if you’ve been an adult once in your entire goddamn life,” Shizuo hissed, nearly biting his tongue as he spoke, but then with a quick double take of what Izaya had said he added. “And don’t hold back if you need something damn it! You have a concussion and three broken ribs because of those assholes.”

Izaya smiled bitterly. “Ah, I’m so embarrassed…” he muttered. “Getting cornered in a fenced in lot like that. How cliché…”

“They outnumbered you!” Shizuo roared. “It wasn’t like you could help it! They wanted to kill you and for what?! Some information you sold on them and some gang territory? Is that really worth ending someone’s life for!”

“Jeez Shizu-chan you sure do act like you know all about it for someone who wants nothing to do with it,” Izaya trilled with a chuckle, though he winced slightly and gritted his teeth. “We used to try and kill each other for less you know.” He said softly, casting the other a dubious glance.

“Shut up! You think I don’t know that?!” Shizuo gripped some of the quilt atop of him.

“Then _what_ are you acting so surprised over?” Izaya demanded a little crossly, “Humans attack other humans over problems that don’t even exist. Men used to beat other men over the head with a rock just for being jealous of them. You understand it so why bother getting mad?”

“Because that’s not the fucking point!” Shizuo snapped, suddenly coming back at him with unexpected reason. “I don’t care if I understand or not, I’m still fucking mad!”

“Well regardless,” Izaya said quickly with a frown. “I’m alive, aren’t I? And these,” he gestured to his abdomen and his head, “Will heal. So it’s better for everyone if you just get over it.”

“Absolutely not.” Shizuo said. Izaya smiled.

“I figured you’d say that. You’ve never listened to me once. Never in your goddamn life.”

“And it’s a good thing too,” Shizuo shot back, a sudden tone shift in his voice. “If I did do you think we’d be together today? Who was the one who called your bullshit about not being in Ikebukuro huh? Who saved your sorry ass, despite the fact that you probably deserved it for getting involved in other’s business?”

“How rude,” Izaya scoffed, shaking his head in resentment. “First you go on and on about how they were unjust in trying to kill me and now you’re saying I deserved it? You really are the worst, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo was staring intently at him as he finished speaking, and he reached under the quilt to find Izaya’s hand which he pulled out and pressed to his lips. He kissed Izaya’s fingers once, twice, and then three times.

“You scared the hell out of me…” Shizuo said softly. Izaya avoided his gaze.

“I’m alive, aren’t I? Like I said, it’s really just embarrassing that it happened. I’d rather just forget about the whole thing.”

“So you’re not planning on getting revenge at all?” Shizuo asked him seriously then. Izaya could feel the intensity of his stare without looking and he furrowed his brow.

“Well…” Izaya looked over momentarily, “I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did. You said we should get over it.”

“I said _you_ should get over it.”

“And how the hell is that fair?” Shizuo demanded, grabbing Izaya’s hand with both of his now. “I love you, you know that?”

“Shizu-chan please!” Izaya stammered out suddenly, face turning a slight shade of pink at his cheeks and ears. “This is humiliating enough as it is, but must I also be tortured with your concern? Don’t you know how long it’s been since someone got the better of me like that?” Izaya’s eyes shifted in a slightly melancholic way as they stared into space. His smile was fixed in place and Shizuo’s hardened expression remained as he looked off sheepishly to the side.

“Of course I do. Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you feel worse.” He put Izaya’s hand atop of the blankets before standing up. “Just tell me what you need me to do. What do you want? Space? Ice? Ice is good for swelling right?” His face was contorted like he wasn’t sure and Izaya broke out into a maddening grin at that.

“You’re a moron, Shizu-chan.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo grumbled, “You’d think being concussed and in pain everywhere would make you less of a smartass.”

He walked away from the couch presumably towards the kitchen and Izaya joyously called after him.

“On the contrary Shizu-chan, annoying you seems to be the best possible medicine for me! Maybe you should submit yourself to medicinal study? Although I doubt you’d benefit others the way your irritation has benefited me.”

“ _Meh meh meh. Meh meh, meh meh_ ” Shizuo mocked Izaya under his breath as he pulled out the kettle to make Izaya some tea. “It’s a shame they didn’t sprain your vocal chords.”

“What an awful thing to say to me Shizu-chan! Don’t you know how much pain I’m in?!” Izaya bemoaned dramatically.

Shizuo ignored him as he filled up the kettle and placed it over the stove. “Did you want ice or not?” he asks. Izaya purses his lips in a pout.

“No. And is that tea you’re making? What type of tea are you using?”

“Uhh I dunno, which do you want?”

Izaya genuinely thought about it. “Barley.”

“’Kay.” Shizuo pulled out the box and glared at it. “Can you really taste the difference?”

“Can _you_ tell the difference between half-and-half and whole milk? Don’t be stupid.”

Shizuo looked up from reading the ingredients on the box to glare at him. “You’re cranky.”

“Of _course_ I am!” Izaya exclaimed. “I’m gonna be so bored laid up in bed for the next week. Ugh, do you think it’ll be two?!”

“I dunno, did Shinra say?” Shizuo asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t been livid about how hurt Izaya was a few minutes ago.

“He just said ‘I’ll bet you’ve learned your lesson Orihara-kun, but really I bet you didn’t’ in that smarmy little voice of his before laughing to himself. So no, not really. And I was too humiliated to ask.”

“You poor thing.” Shizuo scoffed, placing the box on the counter, and opening the fridge.

“Would you please decide if you’re going to be sympathetic or not? You’re hard enough to predict as it is, Shizu-chan.”

“Wha-? I _am_ sympathetic! I told you how mad I was.”

“Oh is that the same thing? Gosh all those years you were mad about the fact you hadn’t crushed my head with a vending machine, and I didn’t realize you were sympathetic to my plight! Oh Shizu-chan thank you for so much consideration.”

Shizuo opened his mouth to retort but he had developed enough presence of mind in this relationship by now to take a pause.

“I dunno which is worse, you when you’re in pain or you when you’re bored.” Shizuo said handing Izaya the Greek yogurt he had retrieved as he approached the couch. Izaya sneered at him.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Izaya went to take the yogurt but Shizuo retracted his hand suddenly, causing the other to look up questionably.

“Can I say something?”

Izaya glared at him. “Just say it. You’d have yelled at me for asking a question like that.”

Despite Izaya’s obvious attempt to make him madder, Shizuo’s eyes softened more at that. “It’s okay for you to be mad at those guys for doing this to you.”

Izaya was already rolling his eyes. “Yes Shizu-chan, we both know how much you love to endorse a good episode of rage.”

“I mean it. It’s okay.”

“Were you under the impression that I was asking for permission to be okay with it?” Izaya demanded, the smile on his face never seeming stranger despite the anger in his words and even though Shizuo knew it wasn’t anger directed at him he grew more frustrated.

“Would you listen to me for two goddamn seconds without flying off on some stupid tangent and making fun of me for caring about you?” Shizuo said loudly, and Izaya flinched which caused him to take a deep breath and sit before taking Izaya’s hand again. “I’m only saying this because I know you and how you think. You think just because there was a reason for those guys to attack you that you deserved it and so being mad about it is stupid; but that’s a stupid way of thinking alright? Who gives a single shit if you understand why they did it? It was a stupid fucking reason and they went completely overboard.”

They were both quiet for a moment, while Shizuo intertwined their fingers, placing the yogurt on Izaya’s chest.

“And like, didn’t you say that it wasn’t even really you who sold them out, they just heard you’d sold information on them? That’s even _bigger_ bullshit.”

Izaya stared at him for a long moment, awestruck. Then he smirked, then chuckled, and pretty soon he’d broken out into a giggle.

“Oh Shizu-chan,” Izaya said between gasps of pain, clutching his head in pain and pain-stricken tears popping up in the corner of his eyes. “You really are on my side, aren’t you?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Shizuo said, “Of course I am.”

Izaya was able to calm down enough to wipe his eyes and Shizuo leaned in for a kiss, soft and careful not to hurt Izaya or press their foreheads together. Izaya was grinning as they let go. He glanced at the yogurt on his chest.

“I hope you know you’re going to feed this to me.”

“I was kind of looking forward to that before making your boring ass tea.”

“Ha! Why Shizu-chan, are you taking advantage of me in my vulnerable state?”

Shizuo kissed him again. “Cut that picking a fight with me shit out or I’m gonna wear ear plugs while I take care of you.”

“You never let me do anything fun.” Izaya sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a ruuuuuut this past week. The world is hellish, my personal life has been difficult to manage, but indulging in some Shizaya stuff has really helped me cope with things so I hope some people were able to enjoy. <3 I seem to be stuck in a cycle of I Am A Soft Bitch.


End file.
